1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition directed to relieving physical and mental fatigue and also to ameliorating or restoring a weakened constitution, etc., which comprises muirapuama and plant worms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Muirapuama is a natural drug used in the Amazon river basin in the old days as an invigorating or restoring tonic. Plant worms are also a natural drug used in China in the old days as a sedative or an antitussive.
Orally administering compositions containing a muirapuama extract or an extract of plant worms alone as an effective ingredient are known, but a composition containing both muirapuama and plant worms together is not yet disclosed.
Dialog Information Service, File 377, Derwent Drug File, Dialog Accession No. 00510368, Derwent Accession No. 92-51335 describes the use of a composition comprising muirapuama for the treatment of physical and mental fatigue.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composition having the intensified restoring effect of muirapuamna on depressed physical strength or stamina due to stress by combining with plant worms; having the effect of relieving stress and physical fatigue; and having the effect of ameliorating or restoring a weakened constitution without any side effects, even if administered for a long time.